El Nuevo Rikudou Sennin
by 11doac
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra con el sabio de los seis caminos y le da una segunda oportunidad, haciéndolo volver en el pasado cuando el tenia 8 años para poder traer al mundo shinobi paz y armonía. Pero no es tan fácil como lo pensaba. Naruhina :D
1. El Nuevo Rikudou Sennin

**Prologo: EL NACER DEL NUEVO RIKUDOU SENNIN**

La guerra entraba en su etapa final, Uchiha Madara y Obito fueron derrotados, solo faltaba el Juubi que se encontraba libre y causando devastación. Naruto observo que todos los shinobis se encontraban con poco chakra, solo el y los cuatro hokages(que fueron revividos por el edo tensei) estaban en condiciones de confrontar al Juubi aunque intentaran lucharan con todas sus fuerzas y mejores técnicas no serian capaz de vencerlo, solo agotarían lo que les queda de chakra y serian un blanco muy fácil para la bestia de diez colas.

Naruto se preguntaba "**¿Habrá una forma de derrotarlo?"**

Kurama: "**Yo conozco una técnica pero tendrías que dejar de lado tus sueños de ser hokage al dar tu vida para salvar a los demás**"

Naruto: "**Aunque no quisiera dejar de lado mi sueños de ser hokage debo proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi y traer la paz al mundo shinobi tal como Ero-Sennin quería hacerlo**"

Naruto: "**Dime Kurama ¿Qué debo hacer para poder realizar esa técnica?**"

Kurama: "** Consiste en enviar al Juubi a otra dimensión junto con nosotros y sellarlo en tu interior. Pero sí no lo sellamos podría volver y seguir causando más destrucción ademas que consume tu casi toda tu vida el enviarlo a esa dimensión"**

Naruto: "**Hagamos lo. Haré lo necesario para poder terminar esta guerra**"

Kurama: "**Naruto trata de ganar tiempo para d****éjame reunir algo de chakra y comenzar el sellado**"

Naruto: "**Le pediré a los Hokages que se encarguen del Juubi hasta que tenga suficiente chakra" **

Naruto: "**Viejos hokages, distraigan al Juubi. Mientras Kurama y yo juntamos chakra para poder acabar con la bestia de una vez"**

Sandaime Hokage: "**¿Qué piensa hacer Naruto y qué técnica vas a usar?**"

Naruto: "**Solo haré una técnica que Kurama me dijo**"

Sandaime Hokage: "**¿Y sí falla Naruto?"**

Naruto: "**No fallaré, confíen en mi**"

Minato: "**Solo podemos confiar en ti hijo **"

Tobirama: "**¿Entonces que estamos esperamos? Al ataque!**"

Los hokages comenzaron a atacar a la bestia con técnicas que nunca se les vio utilizar cuando estaban vivos.

Tobirama: "**Estilo Agua: Gran dragón de agua**". Un gran dragón se formo detrás del segundo hokage y con gran fuerza golpeo a la bestia, haciendo la retroceder"

Hashirama: **"Mokuton: Moryuudan no jutsu(Estilo Madera: Dragón de madera)"**. Dos dragones salieron del suelo y atraparon los pies del Juubi dejando lo sin forma de moverse.

Sandaime Hokage: "Estilo Fuego: Bola de Dragón de Fuego". El Dragón de fuego salio de la boca de Hiruzen y golpeando en el pecho al monstruo que se desplomaba en el suelo por al poderoso ataque.

Minato: "**Odama Rasengan**". Minato salto y impacto con el rasengan en la misma zona donde anteriormente había golpeado la técnica de Hiruzen, dejando un gran daño"

Los Hokages retrocedieron esquivando proyectiles que les lanzaba la bestia. Una vez que terminaron de evadirlas pudieron notar que la zona donde concentraron su ataque estaba siendo regenerada y que comenzaba de a poco a levantarse.

Hashirama: "**A este ritmo de regeneración los ataques son inofensivos para esta bestia ademas al golpearlo solo lo detenemos unos segundos antes de que contraataque**"

Sandaime Hokage: "**Si seguimos así no creo que podamos aguantar mucho**"

Transcurrió varios minutos en los cuales los ninjas revividos por el edo tensei estaba tratando de detener al Juubi pero se estaban quedando sin energías ademas que la bestia comenzaba a esquivar cada vez mas ataques que eran lanzados por Hokages.

Tobirama: "**No creo que podamos aguantar mucho más que esto **"

Sandaime Hokage: "**¿Naruto te falta poco?. Porque no aguantaremos por mucho mas tiempo**"

Kurama: "**Listo chico, es hora**"

Naruto: "**Apártense todos, a partir de ahora me haré cargo del Juubi**"

Naruto de repente entra en modo biju y en sus ojos cambiaron al rinnengan, comenzaron a salir dos brazos mas formados de chakra del kyubi, comienza a hacer sellos de manos a una increíble velocidad. Todos los presentes miraban con curiosidad y atentos al rubio y lo que estaba haciendo. De a poco unas letras grandes y brillantes(como la de invocación) que aparecieron desde el suelo comenzaron a encerrar al Juubi en una especie de esfera. El diez colas lanzaba una bijuudama tras otra tratando de destruir el sello pero no se destruía y seguía avanzando, hasta que encerró completamente al Juubi en una esfera. Una vez que fue totalmente encerrado la esfera se puso de color negro y desapareció en un resplandor.

El silencio reino por unos segundos antes de reemplazados en los gritos de alegría de todos los shinobis. Todos festejaban y corrían hacia el rubio que estaba duro mirando como todos se acercaban a él. De pronto el rubio hizo un movimiento de su mano haciendo que todos se detengan al rededor suyo. En ese momento vieron que el rubio tenia una cara de tristeza.

Sakura: "**¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Por qué estas triste?. Si acabas de destruir al Juubi"**

Naruto: "**No lo destruí solo lo mande a otra ****dimensión**"

Naruto: "**Espero que a partir de este momento en mundo shinobi viva en paz, en armonía y que sea prospero**"

Hinata: "**¿Por qué dices eso Naruto**?"

Naruto: "**como dije solo lo** **envié a otra dimensión en la que podre sellarlo dentro mio"**

Minato: "**Pero morirás sí lo sellas en ti**"

Naruto: "** Ya lo se pero de otra forma podrá volver y terminara destruyendo a todos los shinobis y al planeta**"

Sakura: " **¿Pero no era tu sueño de ser Hokage?"**

Naruto: "**Me hubiera gustado serlo aunque no creo que sea posible**"

Sakura: "**¿Te estas sacrificando?. ¿Estas loco Naruto?**"

Hinata: "**¿Por qué?"**

Naruto: "**lo hice para que mi seres queridos puedan vivir en paz sin el temor a guerras o conflictos, era lo que Ero-Sennin ****quería**"

Minato: "**Hijo, yo estoy orgulloso de ti al igual que debe estarlo tu madre. Naruto acuérdate siempre que tus padres te quieren mucho**"oo

Hinata: "**Naruto yo-yo-yo te amo**"

Naruto: " **Yo también te amo Hina-chan. Me hubiera gustado que fueras mi esposa**"

Kurama: "**Naruto es hora**"

Naruto: "**Gracias por todos los buenos momentos que pasamos y nunca los olvidare amigos, senseis, papa y Hina-chan.**"

**ARIGATO!**

Al rubio comienza a ser encerrado de la misma forma que sucedió con el diez colas y desaparece en un resplandor. Naruto aparece flotando en un lugar oscuro donde no hay nada a su alrededor excepto él y el Juubi que lanzaba bijuudamas por todas las direcciones.

Kurama: "**Ahora lo sellaremos para que no vuelva a hacer mas daño a nadie**"

Una bola de humo explota al lado del rubio y aparece un mini kyubi que comienza a hacer sellos con sus colas. El rubio comienza a sentir un hormigueo y ardor en su abdomen y levanta su ropa para ver que el sello de hakke no fuin shiki que le había puesto su padre estaba desapareciendo y era reemplazado por otro diferente.

Kurama: "Fuuin(sello)"

De a poco el Juubi comenzó a ser absorbido por el nuevo sello en el abdomen del rubio mientras que Naruto grita por el dolor que le producía el estar absorbiendo tan inmenso poder dentro suyo. El dolor era insoportable y cada vez era mas fuerte porque el Juubi trataba de resistirse pero era mas que inútil. Una vez que termino de entrar el poderoso Juubi en su interior empezó de a poco a perder el conocimiento. Veía como todo se nublaba y de a poco dejaba de sentir su cuerpo.

Naruto pensaba: "**¿Qué me esta pasando?. ¿Este sera mi fin?**"

Luego comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos de cuando estaba en la academia, las cenas con Iruka en Ichiraku's, los exámenes chunin, el momento que conoció a Ero-sennin, cuando se encontró con sus padres, las misiones con el equipo 7 ademas de lo vivido con sus amigos y con Hinata.

Naruto se pregunto: "**¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida con Hina-chan?**"

Una luz muy brillante y cegadora apareció de golpe, dejado al rubio sin poder ver nada y confundido sobre el origen de la misteriosa luz. La brillante luz comenzó a atenuarse y de a poco se podía comenzar a notar la silueta de una persona que se encontraba parada frente a el.

Naruto preguntaba a la silueta: "**¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué fue esa luz? ¿Estoy muerto?**"

¿?: "**preguntas demasiado chico**"

Naruto comenzó a ver que estaba en un lugar muy parecido al interior de una casa muy antigua que tenia muebles viejos, ademas podía observar claramente una chimenea donde había unos leños quemándose y pudo ver a una persona mayor de edad con cabellos blanco todo revuelto, de ojos azules, con una capa de color blanco con nueve símbolos pequeños y uno grande en su espalda, que tenia un tipo de bastón largo con un circulo en la parte superior y con seis aros dorados, con pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos.

Naruto: "**¿Quien eres tu viejo?**"

Kurama con una voz furiosa: "**Ten mas respeto a tus mayores chico"**

Viejo: "**Muchos me conocen como Rikudou Sennin**"

Naruto con una vos de sorprendido y sin creerlo: "**¿tu-tu eres el sabio de los seis caminos?**"

Rikudou: "**claro que lo soy**"

Naruto: "**Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto**"

Rikudou: "**Oye chico, puedo ver que tienes a mi hijo Kurama y al Juubi dentro tuyo**"

Naruto: " **Si, viejo. Kurama es mi amigo**"

Kurama con una voz muy furiosa: "** Mocoso, te acabo de decir que le hables con mas respeto**"

Rikudou: "**tranquilo hijo, yo era igual de irrespetuoso que el a su edad**"

Rikudou: "**hijo veo que creciste mucho y te hiciste un buen amigo**"

Naruto: "**Disculpe sabio pero podría saber ¿Qué hago aquí y por que razón apareció usted?**"

Rikudou: "**Déjame buscar a unas personas y ellas te explicaran todo**"

El sabio cierra los ojos y de pronto comienzan a aparecer dos figuras de personas que se ponían ambos lados del viejo. De a poco se puede observar que las dos figuras eran mujeres, una de cabellos rubios, ojos azulados y con kimono blanco con llamas y otra de color oscuro, ojos perlados (como los de hinata) y con un kimono blanco con detalles de pétalos en color morado oscuro.

Rikudou: "**Naruto, ellas son Amaterasu-sama diosa del sol y Shinigami-sama diosa de la muerte**"

Shinigami: "¿Naruto-kun sabes para que estamos aquí?"

Naruto: "Para explicarme ¿Por qué hago en este lugar?

Amaterasu: "**Estas aquí porque nosotras te estuvimos observando y pudimos notar muchas cosas en ti**"

Shinigami: "**hemos visto como te despreciaban, lo mal que te trataban las personas en tu aldea pero nunca les guardaste rencor u odio también como has perdido a muchos seres queridos y como sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a todas esas personas que alguna vez te odiaron**"

Amaterasu: "**pudimos ver en tu corazón y darnos cuenta que no hay persona mas noble que tu**"

Shinigami: "**Naruto-kun estamos aquí para darte una segunda oportunidad**"

Naruto: "**¿Segunda oportunidad?**"

Amaterasu: "**Si, una segunda oportunidad para que puedas volver al pasado y puedas proteger a las personas que amas y poder ayudar a muchas mas que necesitan de tu ayuda**"

Amaterasu: "**Solo que regresaras a la edad de 8 años**"

Shinigami: "**Podrás tener todos tus recuerdos intactos**"

Naruto: "**osea que perderé todas las técnicas que he aprendido ¿Qué pasara con el rinnengan que acabo de despertar?"**

Shinigami: "**Tendrás que volverlas a entrenarlas para poder dominar las de nuevo y con respecto al rinnengan deberás despertarlo de nuevo**"

Rikudou: "**Kurama te puede ayudar en lo que concierne al rinnengan**"

Amaterasu: "**antes de que te desanimes por el hecho de entrenar todo de nuevo, queremos darte algo que te facilitara y ayudara mucho a aprender nuevos jutsus**"

Naruto: "**¿Qué es ese regalo?"**

Amaterasu: "**Ya lo descubrirás**"

Shinigami: "**Naruto-kun es hora de que entregarte los regalos**"

Amaterasu: "**La primera seré yo**"

La diosa se acerco rápidamente al rubio y lo sorprendió dándole de golpe un beso en los labios, tomando lo por sorpresa, luego de unos segundos el rubio reacciono respondiendo al beso de la diosa. Después de unos minutos se separaron y la diosa pudo notar la cara sonrojada del rubio y sus ojos perdidos.

Amaterasu: "**Te he obsequiado un poder ocular ademas del que posees, es muy parecido al sharingan pero este no te hará perder la luz de tus ojos pero esos ojos solo podrán copiar sellos pero dependen de ti practicarlos para poder utilizarlos**"

Shinigami: "**Ahora me toca a mi**"

La diosa de la muerte se acerco despacio al rubio y lo agarro suavemente de las mejillas y se dispuso a besar lo. El beso esta vez fue mas despacio, osierno y lleno de amor. Luego de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire y el rubio volvio a tener la vista perdida.

Shinigami: "**Te di el Kamui que sera de gran ayuda y susano para poder proteger a Kurama del elemento madera**"

Rikudou: "**Yo también tengo un regalo para ti Naruto**"

Naruto con temor en su voz: "**No soy de besar a los hombres**"

Rikudou: " **jajajajaja. No es de esa forma**"

Rikudou: "**Toma mi bastón, sera de gran ayuda. Vale mencionar que es indestructible y tiene la capacidad de desviar cualquier jutsu**"

Amaterasu: "**Naruto debo decirte que posees los cinco tipos de chakras de la naturaleza y también los secundarios como el yoton(elemento lava), hyoton(elemento hielo), mokuton(elemento madera), ranton(elemento tormenta), enton(elemento llama) y otros mas que dejare que descubras por ti mismo**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué poseo las cinco naturalezas de chakra?**"

Rikudou: "**Porque eres descendiente mio**"

Naruto: "**¿Cómo puedo ser descendiente tuyo?**"

Rikudou: "**Todos los uzumakis son descendientes directos de mi pero estaba destinado que tu fueras mi sucesor**"

Naruto: "**¿Sucesor?**"

Rikudou: "**Si, Naruto. Tu seras el nuevo Rikudou Sennin**"

Rikudou: "**Tu seras el responsable para que la paz y la armonía prospere en el mundo shinobi. ¿Entendiste?**"

Naruto: " **Por supuesto que lo ****entendí**"

Amaterasu: "**Bueno, entonces ahora mismo te mandaremos devuelta en el pasado**"

Shinigami: "**Acuérdate que tiene que entrenar mucho para poder despertar y utilizar todos los regalos que te hemos dado**"

Shinigami: " **Casi me olvido. Naruto mas adelante la diosa del sol, que no pudo venir te dará su regalo**"

Rikudou: "**Adiós Naruto cuídate y Kurama cuida al chico y nunca te olvides que siempre te he querido**"

Un destello segó a Naruto y cuando pudo ver, vio que estaba en su cama y ya era de día ademas pudo observar la pocilga que era su departamento.

Naruto penso: "**al parecer estoy devuelta en casa y se nota que tengo 8 años por la cantidad de basura que hay. Bueno tendré que limpiar todo**"

Kurama: "**Oye chico, después de limpiar hay que comenzar a planear tu entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**Bueno pero solo después de ir a Ichiraku's por un ramen**"

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, espero sus opiniones o criticas y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 1: Días agotadores

Así queda la ultima parte que la escribí mal.

Shinigami: " **Casi me olvido. Naruto mas adelante la diosa de la luna, que no pudo venir te dará personalmente su regalo**"

Rikudou: "**Adiós Naruto cuídate y Kurama cuida al chico y nunca te olvides que siempre te he querido**"

Un destello segó a Naruto y cuando pudo ver, vio que estaba en su cama y ya era de día ademas pudo observar la pocilga que era su departamento.

Naruto pensó: "**al parecer estoy devuelta en casa y se nota que tengo 8 años por la cantidad de basura que hay. Bueno tendré que limpiar todo**"

Kurama: "**Oye chico, después de limpiar hay que comenzar a planear tu entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**Bueno pero solo después de ir a Ichiraku's por un ramen**"

Disculpen si me equivoco es que es mi primer fanfic y muchas veces escribo sin pensar.

Sin nada mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo de hoy.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Días agotadores**

Después de una exhaustiva limpieza que dejo como resultado unas cinco bolsas de basuras y un departamento decente, el rubio decidió darse una ducha. Ya en el baño, el rubio comenzó a desvestirse y vio algo que lo dejo confundido.

Naruto: "**¿Qué demonios es esto y por qué esta en mi pecho?**"

El rubio tenia el sello que contenía al Juubi en su estomago y el sello hakke no fuin shiki (el que encerraba al kyubi) en el medio del pecho.

Naruto: "**¿Kurama puedes decirme lo que esta pasando?**"

Kurama: "**Déjame explicártelo de la manera mas simple posible para que puedas entender**"

Kurama: "**Existen diferentes formas de sellar algo (objetos, armas, personas, bijus, etc.), al igual que diferentes lugares**"

Naruto: "**¿Formas y lugares?**"

Kurama: "**Por ejemplo, los objetos como Kunais, shuriken o cualquier otro objetos se pueden sellar en pergaminos pero hay otros que no pueden ser sellados en objetos como nosotros los biju por el simple echo que poseemos un inmenso poder y es por eso que somos sellados en personas porque esas personas pueden oponerse y resistir a la fuerza del biju haciendo que sea imposible escapar.**"

Naruto: "**Eso ya se**"

Kurama: "**¿En serio?**"

Naruto: "**Bueno mas o menos, no tan así**"

Kurama: "**Volviendo al tema, para poder contener a un biju necesitas tener una genética y un chakra especial que sea capaz de soportar tal enorme poder ademas hay distintos lugares del cuerpo que pueden ser sellados como la cabeza, el pecho y el estomago. Tomemos de ejemplo al Shukaku, él es un biju pero su fuerza no se compara a la mía, es por eso que se puede sellar en la cabeza mientras los mas poderosos se encuentran encerrados en el estomago donde es el área mas cercana al centro de chakra del cuerpo de un shinobi y por ende mas segura. Por ultimo también tiene que ver mucho el tipo de sello que se utiliza no puedes sellar con el hakke no fuin shiki al Juubi porque fácilmente destruiría el sello y escaparía. ¿Entiendes?.**"

Naruto: "**Mas o menos**"

Kurama: "**En simples palabras el Juubi esta en el estomago porque es muy fuerte y necesita bastante chakra para mantenerlo ahí. En mi caso, yo también soy muy fuerte pero tu puedes controlar mi poder ademas no soy tan peligroso como el Juubi, es por eso que estoy en tu pecho**"

Naruto: "**Ahora entiendo. Tenias que decirme así de un principio**"

Kurama pensó: "**No se porque gasto mi tiempo en tratar de explicarle algo a este mocoso**"

Naruto: "**Bueno, ya es hora de bañarme**"

Luego de una ducha, el rubio se cambio y partió para el puesto de Ichiraku's. Al llegar al local de comida, el rubio pudo observar que solo estaba Ayame.

Naruto: "**Buenos días, Ayame-Chan**"

Ayame: "**Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Qué deseas pedir?**"

Naruto: "**Quiero un enorme tazón de ramen**"

Ayame: "**A la orden**"

Naruto: "**Ayame-Chan ¿Donde esta Teuchi?**"

Ayame: "**Se fue a comprar los que necesitamos para preparar la mayoría de las comidas pero pronto llegara**"

Naruto luego de terminar de comer su enorme tazón de ramen, escucho un grito.

Teuchi: "**Auxilio**"

El rubio corrió para ver que le pasaba y se encontró con un Teuchi acostado en el suelo y con muchas bolsas de verduras y carnes tiradas por el suelo.

Naruto: "**¿Qué te sucedió viejo? ¿Quién te hizo esto?**"

Teuchi: "**Yo solo me lo hice porque cargue todas estas bolsas desde el mercado hasta aquí y mi espalda no pudo mas**"

Naruto ayudo al viejo llevando lo a donde estaba su hija ademas llevo todas las bolsas al puesto de comida.

Teuchi: "**Disculpa, Naruto que interrumpiera tu comida**"

Ayame: "**Si, Naruto ¿Quieres más?**"

Naruto: "**Me encantaría de veras pero apenas puedo pagarte el que recién me acabo de comer**"

Teuchi: "**¿No tienes dinero?. No importa, solo por este día puedes comer todo el ramen que quieras gratis. Como regalo de cumpleaños**"

Naruto: "**¿Cumpleaños?**"

Ayame: "**¿Pero no era el 10 de Octubre no era tu cumpleaños?**"

El rubio vio un calendario donde estaban los días anteriores tachados y pudo ver que era 10 de Octubre.

Naruto: "**Gracias, casi me lo había olvidado**"

Después de unos seis tazones de ramen.

Naruto: "**Gracias por todo. Me voy a entrenar**"

Teuchi: "**Espera Naruto, sí quieres podrías trabajar aquí para poder tener algo de dinero ademas comerías gratis**"

Naruto: "**Claro que si**"

Teuchi: "**Bueno, entonces aparece ****mañana**** temprano**"

Luego de despedirse el rubio se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento número dos, donde se sentó en la sobra de un gran árbol y se dispuso en posición de loto para luego entrar en donde se encontraba Kurama.

Naruto: "**No me acordaba que fuera tan feo este lugar**"

Kurama: "**Claro que lo es. Te sugiero que lo cambies**"

Naruto: "**Pero ¿Cómo hago eso?**"

Kurama: "**Solo debes pensar en como te gustaría que luciera, luego concéntrate en esa imagen y todo este lugar cambiara**"

El rubio escucho lo que dijo su amigo biju y procedió a concentrarse. De pronto el frió lugar lleno de cañerías y agua cambio a una pradera llena de plantas y árboles con una gran lago.

Kurama: "**Mucho mejor. Basta de charlas, es hora de hablar de tu entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**Yo estaba pensando en tratar de hacer despertar mis nuevos doujutsu**"

Kurama: "**Apenas tienes chakra y quieres hacer tal cosa. Primero aumentaremos tu cantidad de chakra, luego trabajaremos en tu control de chakra y una vez que puedas dominar esas simple cosas comenzaremos a entrenar en serio**"

Naruto: "**Ya poseo mucho chakra y también se controlarlo a la perfección ¿Por qué no nos salteamos esa parte y entrenamos algo mas sorprendente?**"

Kurama: "**A ver demuéstrame lo. Trata de hacer solo tres clones de sombras. Sí lo haces no saltearemos esta parte y pasaremos al siguiente.**"

Naruto: "**Pan comido**"

Naruto salio del paisaje mental en el que estaba. Para poder demostrar que si podía hacerlo.

Naruto: "**Jutsu clones de sombras"**

Una gran bola de humo apareció y al disiparse se puede ver al un clon del rubio que se encuentra tirado y sin moverse que desaparece tras unos segundos.

Naruto algo agitado: "**¿Qué paso?**"

Kurama: "**Lo que pasa es que no me escuchas. Ahora solo tiene ocho años y tu chakra es muy poco ademas que no sabes controlarlo y desperdicias de mas. Con solo hacer un simple clon de sombra que dio pena durante el tiempo que estuvo, casi terminas sin chakra. Ahora entiendes porque debes aumentar tu capacidad de chakra**"

Naruto: "**Lo entendí perfectamente**"

Kurama: "**Ahora a entrenar**"

Estaba cayendo la noche y tras siete horas de entrenamiento el rubio apenas podía moverse. Su amigo y ahora sensei le hizo la vida imposible porque el rubio al principio del entrenamiento no le hacia caso, hasta que Kurama puso un poco de su chakra en las redes de chakra del rubio, esto le ocasionaba mucho dolor. Al final el rubio termino obedeciendo las ordenes de su nuevo sensei.

Al llegar a su hogar no hizo nada mas que ducharse y acostarse a dormir para recuperar energías. Al llegar la mañana el despertador sonó pero el rubio lo apago y siguió durmiendo. Kurama al ver lo que hizo, le inyecto de nuevo un poco de su chakra. Esto hizo levantar de un salto al rubio.

Naruto: "**¿Por qué me haces esto?**". Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kurama: "**Era hora que te levantes. Ya es tarde ademas le dijiste al viejo que trabajarías para el**"

Naruto: "**ah, gracias pero la próxima no me levantes así**"

Luego de comer algo y cambiarse se fue a Ichiraku's a ayudar al viejo Teuchi.

Naruto: "**Buenos días**"

Ayame: "**Buenos días Naruto-kun**"

Teuchi: "**Llegas tarde Naruto. Apúrate y ve a buscar todo esto al mercado**"

El viejo le dio una gran lista de alimentos que tenia que traer.

Naruto: "**¿Dónde queda el mercado?**"

Ayame: "**En el otro lado de la aldea. Apúrate o sino no podremos preparar nad**a"

Naruto fue lo mas rápido que pudo al mercado pero tuvo que volver a Ichiraku's porque se olvido el dinero para pagar todas las cosas de la lista. Luego apenas poder llevar todas las cosas desde el mercado hasta el puesto del viejo, tuvo que cortar y limpiar todas las verduras. Después tuvo que llevar comida por todas partes de la aldea.  
Una vez que no faltaba nada mas que entregar, se dispuso a descansar comiendo unos ocho tazones de delicioso ramen.

Naruto pensó: "**Bueno, ahora podre descansar**"

Kurama grito: "**Nada de eso. Termina de comer y vamos a entrenar**"

Naruto: "**Déjame descansar un poco**"

Teuchi: "**Pero sí estas descansando**"

Naruto: "**Disculpa, Teuchi no te lo dije a ti**"

Kurama: "**Naruto, ¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas?. Tu eliges**"

Naruto grito: "**Por las buenas, por las buenas**". Y salio corriendo, dejando a unos Teuchi y Ayame muy confundidos.

Los semanas transcurrieron, trabajando y entrenando todos los días sin descanso como una aburrida rutina pero cada día le costa menos hacer las cosas al rubio.

Kurama: "**Naruto, ¿Puedes sentir como has incrementado tu cantidad de chakra?**"

Naruto: "**Puedo sentirlo. Cada día me es mas fácil hacer las cosas y entrenar**"

Kurama: "**Bueno entonces es hora de comenzar a entrenar mas seriamente**"

Al día siguiente, después de trabajar hasta medio día en Ichiraku's y comer seis tazones de ramen, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento dos, para poder comenzar a entrenar. El rubio entro en su paisaje mental y comenzó a hablar con Kurama.

Kurama: "**Naruto has progresado bastante, no obstante seguirás entrenando para seguir incrementando tu chakra**"

Naruto: "**Que aburrido, siempre con lo mismo**"

Kurama: "**Pero solo que menos tiempo. Ademas hoy realizaras un ejercicio que hiciste hace muchos años**"

Naruto: "**¿Qué ejercicio?**"

Kurama: "**Caminar por los arboles y sí lo logras pasaremos a caminar por el agua.** **Entre mas rápido domines lo básico estarás cada vez mas cerca de comenzar a practicar jutsus**"

Naruto: "**Hai**"

El rubio salio del paisaje mental y procedió a entrenar. Primero estuvo una hora entrenando para aumentar su cantidad de chakra, luego paso a trepar los arboles, en el primer intento pudo subir unos 4 metros. Tras unas dos horas pudo llegar a la copa del árbol con facilidad.

Kurama: "**Vas bastante bien Naruto. Ahora inténtalo en el agua**"

Esta ves fue mucho mas difícil, al principio no podía permanecer ningún segundo sobre el agua pero tras unas tres horas consiguió lograrlo.

Naruto: "**Listo, Kurama. Ahora que sigue**"

Kurama: "**Muy bien Naruto. Lo lograste en muy poco tiempo. Bueno, ahora intenta estar parado sobre el agua con un solo pie**"

Naruto: "**Pero no es igual a lo que hice recién**"

Kurama: "**Son parecidos pero esta forma no solo ayuda en el control de chakra sino también en otras cosas**"

Naruto: "**¿Otras cosas?. ¿Como cuales?**"

Kurama: "**Te ayuda a tener mejor concentración también en tener mejor equilibrio ademas de mejorar tu control sobre tu chakra**"

El rubio comenzó a caminar sobre el agua y se detuvo antes de llegar al medio del rió. Procedió a quedar en un solo pie pero en el mismo instante que lo hizo se hundió en el agua.

Naruto: "**Esto es mas difícil de lo que parecía**"

Kurama: "**Para poder lograrlo debes estar muy concentrado, distribuir bien el chakra en tus pies y estar quieto osea no perder el equilibrio. ¿Entiendes?**"

Después que cayera la noche el rubio seguía sin poder permanecer con un solo pie sobre el agua pero comenzaba a mejorar. El rubio podía estar parado sobre el agua por solo unos segundo pero después se tambaleaba y caía al agua.

Kurama: "**Oye, Naruto. Vayámonos ya es tarde y mañana seguiremos**"

Naruto: "**No me moveré de aquí hasta que pueda dominar este ejercicio**"

Kurama: "**Sí, no nos vamos te enfermaras y no entrenarías por una semana. Y una vez recuperado tendrías que volver a entrenar todo desde el principio**"

Naruto: "**Bueno, vamos**"

Una vez que llego a su departamento, se dio una ducha y procedió a comer un poco de ramen instantáneo. Kurama al ver lo que comía, se dio cuenta de algo.

Kurama: "**Naruto, deja de comer y quiero que intentes alg**o"

Naruto: "**Déjame comer tranquilo. Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento**"

Kurama: "**Hazme caso o ya sabes que te va a pasar**"

EL rubio de golpe se asusto y dejo de comer.

Naruto: "**¿Qué quieres que haga?**"

Kurama: "**Párate, luego cierra los ojos y levanta una pierna para quedar apoyado en un solo pie y yo contare cuanto tiempo duras antes de que caigas**"

Naruto: " **Como lo que hice hoy**"

Kurama: "**Exacto**"

El rubio se paro y procedió a cerrar los ojos y a levantar el pie. Solo duro unos segundos parado antes de caerse.

Kurama: "**Ya se porque te cuesta tanto realizar eso sobre el agua**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué?**"

Kurama: "**Porque tu cuerpo no esta sincronizado**"

Naruto: "**¿Como que sincronizado?**"

Kurama: "**Digamos que tu cuerpo es como un reloj porque ambos son muy complejos y necesitan trabajar coordinadamente para poder funcionar. Sí un solo engranaje esta mal el reloj no funcionara bien. Lo mismo pasa en tu cuerpo, al no estar sincronizado tienes que esforzarte mas en hacer una tarea que es muy fácil ademas esto hace que no tengas buen equilibrio y que no puedas utilizar jutsus en su 100%.**

Naruto: "**Eso explica porque me caigo y porque no pude hacer el clon de sombras**"

Kurama: "**Exacto**"

Naruto: "**¿Como puedo arreglarlo?**"

Kurama: "**Fácil, solamente deja de comer ramen**"

Naruto grito: "**¿Qué? Eso jamas**"

Kurama: "**Solo tienes que comer menos ramen y mas alimentos sanos como frutas y verduras. Comer tanto ramen hace que te tu estomago trabaje de mas para digerirlo y por ende tu cuerpo no esta sincronizado también ayuda en mucho estar en aguas termales, esto hace que relajes todo tu cuerpo. ¿Por que crees que en todo los lugares donde viven shinobis hay aguas termales?**"

Naruto: "**Eso explica muchas cosas pero este sera mi ultimo ramen. Después veo como hago para no seguir comiendo mas**"

Después de terminar de comer su ultimo ramen se fue a dormir. En la mañana todo pasaba normal hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Ayame: "**Naruto-kun aquí tienes tu tazón de ramen**"

Naruto: "**Gracias Ayame -chan pero no comeré hoy ramen**"

Ayame grito: "**Eeeeh!. ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Naruto?**"

Naruto: "**Ayame-chan soy yo**"

Teuchi: "**¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?**"

Ayame: "**Padre le ofrecí ramen a Naruto y no quiso**"

Ayame: "**Es un impostor padre**"

Teuchi: "**¿QUEEEEÉ?. Ayame avisa que han secuestrado a Naruto y que atrapamos al impostor**"

Naruto: "**Esperen, Soy yo es que mi sensei me dijo que debería comer mucho ramen y comenzar a comer mas sano para evitar indigestar me y rendir mas en mis entrenamientos**"

Teuchi y Ayame: "**Aaaaahhh**"

Ayame: "**Es decir que estas a dieta**"

Teuchi: "**¿Quién es tu sensei?**"

Ayame: "**¿Es Iruka?**"

Naruto: "**No es Iruka. ****Solo diré que es alguien muy sabio y bastante exigente**"

Ayame: "**Me alegro por ti Naruto**"

Teuchi: "**Disculpa por todo el escándalo. Voy a compensarte preparándote un plato especial para ti Naruto y sera 100% sano**"

Luego de varios minutos, Teuchi le dio varios platos en las que habían diferentes tipos de verduras, todas horneadas.

Teuchi: "**Aquí tienes, espero que te guste**"

Luego de probar el plato vegetariano.

Naruto: "**Es muy delicioso pero me podrías hacer mas es que no me lleno**"

Luego de comer otros ocho platos de comida vegetariana.

Naruto: "**Adiós, gracias por todo, esta noche vendré para comer devuelta este delicioso platillo**"

Teuchi: "**Hasta luego, Naruto te estaremos esperando**"

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto: "**¿Qué entrenaremos hoy Kurama?**"

Kurama: "**Primero, déjame decirte que estas mejorando rápidamente. Ya posees una gran cantidad de chakra y lo controlas casi a la perfección pero lo que mas me sorprende es el tiempo que tardaste en hacerlo**"

Naruto: "**¿Fui muy lento?**"

Kurama: "**Al contrario, yo pensaba que lo lograrías todo esto en cinco o seis meses. Bueno basta de charlas**"

Kurama: " **Naruto, intenta hacer tres clones de sombra y después te diré que harás**"

Naruto: "**Hai**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu clones de sombra**"

Una nube de humo envolvió al rubio. Una vez que se disipo se podía observar a los cuatro clones.

Kurama: "**Bien hecho, ahora mándalos a que incrementen tu capacidad de chakra, a otro que termine en lo que quedaste ayer y con el que queda practicaras algo de taijutsu**"

Naruto: "**Tu ve a entrenar el control de chakra en el agua con un solo pie, tu ve a incrementar mi capacidad de chakra y por ultimo tu pelearas contra mi**"

Cada clon de fue a hacer lo que le ordeno el rubio.

Kurama: "**Ahora, pelearemos chico**"

Naruto: "**¿Pelearemos? ¿Como?**"

Kurama: "**Solo mira a tu clon**"

De pronto el ojo del clon que estaba enfrente suyo se rasgo y se volvió rojo.

Naruto: "**¿Podrías explicarme?**"

Kurama: "** ¿Qué pasa si golpeas fuerte a tu clon?**"

Naruto: "**Ah, es porque si lo golpeara fuerte desaparecería y tendría que crear otro clon nuevo para reemplazarlo y gastaría mucho de mi chakra**"

Kurama: "**Bien, creo que estas comenzando a pensar. ¿Estas listo?**"

Naruto: "**Claro que si**"

Kurama: "** A entrenar**"

Luego de varias horas entrenando el rubio hizo desaparecer a los clones pudo sentir como tenia mucha mas fuerza.

Kurama: "**Suficiente por hoy. Creo que si sigues así dentro de unas semanas seras capaz de comenzar a usar fácilmente jutsus sin cansarte y por ende comenzaríamos a entrenar mas duro**."

Luego de ir un rato a las aguas termales, se dirigió al comer al puesto de Ichiraku's. Después de comer su plato vegetariano se fue a su departamento para dar por terminado el día.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Tratare de publicar mas de seguido. Gracias por leer.

No se olviden de los Reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: La academia ninja

Disculpen que haya tardado es que tenia que rendir finales. Espero que les guste y espero su reviews.

El próximo capitulo lo publicare el 26.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La academia ninja**

Una semana después, el rubio ya podía hacer mas de 50 clones ademas ya contaba con un perfecto control de su chakra y comenzaba a perfeccionar su taijutsu.  
Después de trabajar y comer seis platos vegetarianos de Ichiraku's, se dirigió a entrenar.

Kurama: "**Naruto, tienes que ir viendo un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento ?**"

Kurama: "Dentro de poco comenzaremos a entrenar jutsus y acuérdate que no debemos llamar la atención. Porque si alguien viera tu entrenamiento, podría pensar y eso nos causaría muchas consecuencias"

Naruto: "**Entiendo, después buscare un lugar para entrenar. Kurama ¿Qué entrenaremos hoy?**"

Kurama: "**Cuando lleguemos al campo de entrenamiento te lo diré**"

Después de una larga caminata, finalmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento dos.

Naruto: "**Ya llegamos. Dime que haré ahora**"

Kurama: "Seguirás entrenando para aumentar mas tu capacidad de chakra al igual que tu control y también perfeccionaremos tu taijutsu. Cuando termines eso harás algo nuevo"

Naruto: "**¿Algo nuevo?**"

Kurama: "**Sí, algo nuevo pero primero tienes que terminar tu ejercicios de taijutsu, aumento y control de chakra. Bueno, ¿Qué estas esperando?. Es hora de entrenar**"

Naruto: "**Hai**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu clones de sombras**"

De pronto aparecieron 50 clones de sombra.

Naruto: "**Ustedes veinticinco aumenten mi capacidad de chakra y todos los demás menos tu, vayan al río y entrenen el control de chakra**"

Los clones se dirigieron a entrenar mientras Kurama tomaba control del clon para poder entrenar taijutsu con el rubio. Luego de unas tres horas, hizo desaparecer a los clones haciendo que toda la capacidad que lograron durante el entrenamiento, el la obtuviera.

Naruto: "**¡Kurama!. Ya termine, dime ¿Qué cosa nueva voy a intentar?**"

Kurama: "**Bueno, ahora vas a intentar aparecer el bastón del viejo**"

Naruto: "**¿Cómo hago eso?**"

Kurama: "**Fácil, solo tienes que relajarte y concentrarte para ser uno con el universo**"

Naruto: "**Eso me parece mas senjutsu**"

Kurama: "**El senjutsu debes captar la energía natural mientras que para poder hacer aparecer el bastón tienes que conectarte con todo lo que te rodea y no limitarse al chakra natural. Como por ejemplo, con los animales, los arboles y los elementos de la naturaleza. ¿Entiendes?**"

Naruto: "**Mas o menos pero lo intentare**"

Kurama: "**Para poder lograrlo tienes que estar concentrado y a la vez relajado**"

Naruto: "**Hai**"

El rubio procedió a ponerse en posición de loto y a tratar de ser uno con el universo. Luego de una dos horas, el rubio estaba por darse por vencido pero antes de rendirse.

Kurama: "**Naruto, estas muy cerca. Solo tienes que confiar en ti**"

Al escuchar las palabras que lo alentaban a seguir de su amigo biju, el rubio decidió no darse por vencido. De repente, el rubio comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo pero de a poco el hormigueo comenzaba a concentrase en su brazo y sin previo aviso, se produjo una pequeña explosión de luz que duro solo un segundo.

Kurama: "**Naruto, lo lograste**"

Al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, abrió los ojos y pudo ver el sostenía el bastón del viejo Rikudou. El rubio se paro y comenzó a mover lo, mientras los hacia podía sentir como el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente.

Kurama: "**Cuidado con eso. Es un arma muy poderosa**"

Naruto: "**Lo siento, es que me emocione**"

Kurama: "**Ahora que lo despertaste te sera mas fácil poder hacerla aparecer**"

Naruto: "**No veo el momento de entrenar ni mucho el momento de poder utilizarla en una batalla**"

Kurama: "**Sera en otra ocasión porque terminamos el entrenamiento por hoy**"

Naruto: "**Y dime ¿Cómo la hago desaparecer?**"

Kurama: "**Solo junta algo de chakra en tu brazo derecho y sola desaparecerá**"

El rubio comenzó a juntar el chakra en su brazo y de pronto el bastón entro dentro se su brazo. Una vez que desapareció la espada se fue a Ichiraku's.

Naruto: "**Buenas noches**"

Ayame: "**Buenas noches Naruto-kun**"

Teuchi: "**Buenas noches Naruto, ¿Qué deseas comer?**"

Naruto: "**Lo de siempre**"

Teuchi: "**Unos platos vegetarianos a la orden**"

Ayame: "**Naruto-kun ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**"

Naruto: "**Por supuesto Ayame-chan**"

Ayame: "**¿Vas a entrar a la academia ninja?**"

Naruto: "**Aaaahhh! Me había olvidado ir hablar con el viejo hokage sobre eso. Gracias Ayame-chan por hacerme acordar**"

Ayame: "** De nada pero tengo otra pregunta que hacerte**"

Naruto: "**Dime**"

Ayame: "**¿Qué vas a comer en esos días? Porque creo que debes estar en la academia toda la mañana y no creo que puedas seguir ayudándonos**"

Naruto: "**Ni siquiera había pensado en eso**"

Ayame: "**Sí quieres te puedo enseñar a cocinar para que puedas preparar tus propias comidas y así no gastaras mucho dinero y podrás cocinarte algo cada vez que tengas hambre**"

Naruto: "** Me parece una buena idea pero no que pueda cocinar nada sin romper algo**"

Ayame: "**No te preocupes, yo te enseñare**"

Naruto: "**Gracias Ayame-chan**"

Teuchi: "**Aquí esta tu comida Naruto**"

Naruto: "**Gracias**"

Luego de comer en Ichiraku's fue a su departamento para dar por terminado el día.  
Al día siguiente el rubio se fue a trabajar a Ichiraku's, luego de hacer todos los mandados y de casi quemar la mitad del local, se fue a hablar con el Hokage sobre el tema de la academia.  
En el despacho del Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sentado estaba leyendo informes de misiones y de pronto escucho que golpeaban su puerta.

Hiruzen: "**Pase**"

Naruto: "**Hola, viejo**"

Hiruzen: "**Hola, Naruto ¿Qué necesitas?**"

Naruto: "**Quiero pedirle un favor**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Un favor? ¿Qué es?**"

Naruto: "**¿Podría inscribirme en la academia ninja?**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto ¿Por qué quieres entrar en la academia ninja?**"

Naruto: "**Porque quiero convertirme en Hokage para poder proteger a las personas que mas amos y a las personas de esta aldea**"

El Tercer Hokage quedo impactado con las palabras y por la forma en que lo dijo el rubio.

Hiruzen: "**Sí, tanto deseas ser un shinobi. Te inscribiré en la academia**"

Naruto: "**Gracias, viejo. Bueno, ahora me iré a entrenar**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto ¿Qué estas entrenando?**"

Naruto: "**Solo en aumentar mi capacidad y control del chakra**"

Hiruzen: "**Muy interesante y ¿Cómo entrenas eso?**"

Naruto: "**Para aumentar entreno mi cuerpo**"

Hiruzen: "**Muy bien y ¿Qué haces para poder controlarlo?**"

Naruto: "**Camino por los arboles y por el agua**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto, eso no te creo. Esos ejercicios son para Chuunin**"

Naruto: "**Se lo muestro**"

El rubio camino en dirección a la pared y comenzó a caminar sobre las paredes hasta llegar al techo y quedar boca abajo.

Naruto: "**Lo ve. Yo no miento**"

El Cuarto Hokage quedo impresionado al ver al rubio hacer eso.

Hiruzen pensó: **"****¿Quien diría que un niñito que ocho años pueda tener un control tan perfecto de su chakra?. Si esto puede hacer ahora, ni pienso lo que podrá hacer en** unos** años**"

Hiruzen: "**Muy bien Naruto, me sorprendiste. Dime ¿Quién te enseño eso?**"

Naruto: "**Yo solo lo aprendí**"

Al escuchar eso el Hokage quedo aun mas sorprendido.

Naruto: "**Adiós, viejo. Ya se me hace tarde para entrenar**"

Hiruzen: "**Adiós Naruto y suerte en tu entrenamiento**"

El rubio salio corriendo de la torre Hokage. Desde la ventana de su despacho, Hiruzen miraba como se iba.

Hiruzen: "**Sí, Minato y Kushina estuvieran vivos creo que estarían orgullosos de su hijo**"

Naruto se dirigía en la dirección contraria al campo de entrenamiento.

Kurama; "**Naruto, ¿A donde vamos?**"

Naruto: "**A un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento**"

Luego de varios minutos corriendo, el rubio llego a un lugar del bosque donde había una reja y que decía -¡Peligro!. Prohibido el paso-.

Kurama: "**¿Donde estamos?**"

Naruto: " **Aquí es donde se realizar los exámenes chunin. Estamos en Akagahara. Este lugar esta prohibido para todos y solo se ocupa durante los exámenes chuunin**"

Kurama: "**¿Como lo encontraste?**"

Naruto: "**Me acorde de este lugar cuando el Viejo Hokage dijo que caminar por el agua es un entrenamiento nivel chuunin**"

Una vez que paso la reja, comenzó a pasar en medio de todas las trampas sin activar ninguna. Al llegar a un lugar despejado y con una pared de roca detrás.

Naruto: "**Es un lugar perfecto**"

Kurama: "**Seria mejor si tuviera una fuente de agua cercana**"

Naruto: "**Pero si la hay, es un pequeño lago que esta cerca nuestro y sí no es suficiente el río pasa también pasa por acá pero se encuentra mas lejos**"

Kurama: "**Bueno, con esto basta por el momento**"

Naruto: "**¿Entrenaremos lo mismo de siempre?**"

Kurama: "**Claro que si pero hoy agregaremos senjutsu**"

Naruto: "**Genial pero sí no logro controlarlo bien y comienzo a transformarme en sapo o volverme de piedra ¿Qué harás para evitar eso?**"

Kurama: " **Eso es fácil, solo te golpeare con el bastón que ayer lo despertaste. Como debes saber el bastón puede desviar cualquier ataque pero lo que no sabes es como puede hacer eso y que tiene una habilidad extra.**"

Naruto: "**¿Habilidad extra?¿Qué es eso?**"

Kurama: "**Desvía todos los ataques que posean chakra, no importa si es chakra de una persona o de la naturaleza ademas puedes disipar una gran cantidad chakra de una persona con solo tocar el bastón**"

Naruto: "**Entiendo, entonces cuando me este transformando, me podrás volver a la normalidad solo con tocarme con el bastón**"

Kurama: "**Estas comenzando a pensar. Se acabo la explicación, ya puedes comenzar a entrenar. Tu sabes la primera parte del entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**jutsu Clones de Sobras**"

El rubio hizo aparecer 60 clones y rápidamente se dirigieron a aumentar y controlar el chakra mientras que Naruto entrenaba taijutsu con un clon que Kurama controlaba. Al cabo de dos horas, dio por terminada la primera parte del entrenamiento, al deshacer los clones y ganar la experiencia que habían logrado entrenando.

Kurama: "**Ahora, has aparecer el bastón. Esta vez solo tienes que concentrar chakra en tu brazo y aparecerá**"

El rubio concentro chakra en su brazo derecho por unos minutos y de pronto apareció en su mano el bastón.

Naruto: "**Ahora es mucho mas fácil**"

Kurama: "**Después de un tiempo podrás hacerla aparecer mas rápido y sin la necesidad de concentra chakra**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu Clones de Sombras**"

Aparecieron tres clones del rubio.

Kurama: "**¿Por qué hiciste clones?**"

Naruto: "**Para poder ir mas rápido y creo que solo podre controlar a estos dos clones cuando entre en modo sennin mientras que tu controlaras a uno que me golpeara si es que comenzara a transformarme** "

Kurama: "**Me estas sorprendiendo chico. Bueno, comienza**"

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron en posición de loto y empezaron a tratar de entrar en modo sennin. Al principio Kurama golpeaba ,muy seguido al rubio y sus clones porque se estaban transformando pero después comenzó a controlarlo. Al cabo de unas 4 horas, el rubio y sus clones pudieron entrar en modo sannin. Estuvieron unos diez minutos así, luego comenzaron a volver a la normalidad.

Kurama: "**Avanzas muy rápido. Mañana comenzaremos con jutsu**"

Una ves que ceno en Ichiraku's, se a su departamento a ducharse y a dormir. A la mañana siguiente después de trabajar, Ayame le enseño a cocinar. Su primera vez fue algo desastrosa, quemo toda la comida al igual que medio restaurante.

Ayame: "**No te preocupes. Yo cambien queme mi comida y casi le corte el cuello a mi papá, cuando se me escapo el cuchillo. Solo ten paciencia**"

Naruto: "**Gracias Ayame-chan**"

Luego de limpiar todo lo que ensucio y de comer, se dirigió a entrenar.

Kurama: "**Ya sabes como comenzar pero antes de que empecemos quiero poner un sello a nuestro al rederos para insonorizar y no llamar la atención**"

El Kyubi cambio con el rubio y hizo sellos de manos y al finalizar dijo "Fuin", De pronto un domo rodeo el lugar, dejando al rubio dentro de el.  
El rubio volvió a la normalidad y hizo aparecer clones de sombras para poder empezar entrenar lo mismo de siempre pero a esto le agrego el senjutsu. Al cabo de horas hizo desaparecer a los clones, reuniendo todo el resultado del entrenamiento.

Kurama: "**Empezaremos con Fuuton. Agarra una hoja y trata de cortarla en dos, usando el viento**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu clones de sombras**"

El rubio logro crear unos setenta y cinco clones. Cada uno agarro una hoja de árbol y comenzaron a tratar de cortarla. Solo le costo 20 minutos poder cortarla.

Kurama: "** Avanzas demasiado rápido. Ahora que todos tu clones agarren otra hoja**"

Los clones del rubio escucharon lo que dijo el Kyubi y fueron a agarrar otra hoja. Cuando todos tenían una hoja, el kyubi hizo que en las uñas de las maños de los clones se formara como una aguja roja, que estaba echo de su chakra.

Kurama: "**Ahora, apoyen por un segundo la uña de chakra en el medio de la hoja. Eso hará que se queme**"

El rubio y sus clones siguieron las ordenes de Kurama.

Kurama: "** Ahora trata de que no se queme toda la hoja. Para poder lograrlo debes controlar el fuego**"

Luego de que el rubio y los clones lo intentaran muchas veces pudieron controlar que no se quemara la hoja. Esto lo logro en unas dos horas.

Kurama: "**Muy bien, ahora quiero que trates de hacer un rasengan**"

Naruto: "**Creo que no me llevara mucho tiempo poder lograrlo"**

Unas tres horas después, el rubio pudo hacer un rasengan pero con la ayuda se los clones.**  
**

kurama: "**Pudiste hacerlo pero hay que entrenar para que puedas hacerlo tu solo y con una mano. Suficiente por hoy"**

Naruto: "**Kurama, dentro de 26 días empezare la academia y estaba pensando en que no tendré mucho tiempo para entrenar**"

Kurama: "**Mientras tanto tenemos que entrenar mas duro**"

Naruto: "**Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá alguna idea con el tema academia**"

Los días pasaron rápidamente entre entrenamiento y lecciones de cocina. En los 24 días que pasaron pudo aprender a realizar ataques tipo fuego, viento y su rasengan, también pudo prolongar su tiempo en modo sennin (de cinco minutos a unos veinticinco) y gracias a esto, comenzó a desarrollar habilidades de ninja sensor, perfecciono su taijutsu a un nivel muy elevado, tenia también una enorme capacidad de chakra y un excelente control sobre el gracias a los entrenamiento diarios ademas ya podía cocinar platos deliciosos y sin quemar o destruir nada.

Naruto se levanto temprano para poder preparar su almuerzo, que comería mas tarde. El rubio se sentía con mucho entusiasmo porque ese día comenzaría la academia y podría ver devuelta a todos sus amigos y a Hinata. Se dirigía a la academia y comenzó a ver como lo miraban con odio y muchos hablaban a espaldas de el.

Naruto pensó: "**Me había olvidado del odio que todos me tienen en esta edad**"

Kurama: "**No te preocupes. No le hagas caso**"

Naruto: "**No me preocupo porque ya supere esta parte de mi vida ademas dentro de unos años ellos nos respetaran y dejaran de odiarnos**"

Al llegar a la academia pudo notar que estaban todos sus amigos. El rubio se dirigió con una gran sonrisa a estar cerca de ellos.

Naruto pensó: "**Tendré que hacer que se hagan mis amigos devuelta**"

El rubio se puso al lado de ellos y les dijo.

Naruto grito: "**Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto y quisiera que sean mis amigos**"

Kiba: "**Gritas mucho pero yo me llamo Kiba Inosuka**"

Shikamaru: "**Eres muy problemático. Yo soy Shikamaru Nara**"

Hinata: "**Ho-ho-hola Naruto yo me llamo...**"

Naruto: "**Hinata Hyuga**"

Hinata: "**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**"

Naruto: "**Nunca me olvido del nombre de alguien tan linda**"

Al escuchar eso Hinata se desmaya. Los Hyuga al ver que Hinata esta en el piso con la cara colorada y que esta al lado del rubio, se acercan rápidamente y comienzan a gritar y insultar al rubio. Uno de ellos intenta golpearlo pero el rubio fácilmente lo esquiva. Todas las personas presentes miran lo que pasaba.

Hyuga: "**Maldito niño, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a la heredera del clan**"

El Hyuga atacaba velozmente y furia con golpes de taijutsu al rubio pero el rubio las esquivaba fácilmente. De repente aparece abriendo la puerta el Tercer Hokage.

Tercer Hokage: "**Tokuma, deja al niño en paz**"

Tokuma Hyuga: "**Pero mira lo que le hizo a Hinata-sama**"

Tercer Hokage: "**Deja al niño en paz, es una orden**"

Tokuma Hyuga: "**Como usted ordene, Lord Hokage**"

Tercer Hokage: "**Hiashi, ¿Cómo puedes permitir que uno de los tuyo, ataque** **de tal forma**** a un niño de ocho años?**"

Hiashi Hyuga: "**Disculpe, Lord Hokage. No volverá a pasar y me asegurare personalmente que Tokuma reciba un castigo por lo que ha echo**"

Naruto: "**Hiashi, disculpe por todo lo que he ocasionado. Quisiera pedirle Tokuma no reciba ningún castigo o se enoje con el, por haber actuado así porque él actuó de esa forma al ver Hinata estaba en ese estado,é****l solo quiso protegerla**"

Hiruzen pensó: "**Nunca imagine que Naruto fuera a decir algo como esto. Parece que esta comenzando a madurar**"

Hiruzen: "**Hiashi, escucha las palabras de este niño y no le des ninguna clase de castigo contra Tokuma**"

Hiashi Hyuga: "**Como usted digas Lord Hokage**"

En eso Hinata comienza a retomar la consciencia y puede ver a su padre y al frente de el estaba el Hokage y Naruto.

Hinata: "**Me desmaye de vuelta**"

Hiruzen: "**Todo fue un malentendido. Bueno entonces comencemos con el primer día de la academia de estos futuros shinobis**"

El hokage les dijo unas palabras a los niños y niñas que empezaban la academia. Después procedieron a ir a sus aulas. Naruto ya sabia a cual aula iría pero todavía no sabia en donde se sentaría. Lo pensó por un rato pero al final decidió ir al lado de Hinata. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados apareció su sensei a cargo, ni mas ni menos que Iruka. En toda la clase, Naruto hablaba con Hinata, esto enojaba a Iruka.

Iruka: "**Naruto podrías explicarme lo que recién estuve diciendo**"

Naruto: "**S****obre que quiere que explique**"

Iruka: "**Vas a explicar a la clase que es el chakra**"

Naruto: "**Muy fácil Iruka-Sensei**"

Iruka: "**Entonces pasa al frente y diles a todos lo que sabes**"

Shikamaru: "**Naruto es muy problemático**"

Kiba: "**Va a quedar en ridículo**"

Hinata: "**No escucho nada, solo se paso hablando conmigo. Suerte Naruto**"

Naruto se levanto y se dirigió al frente donde estaba el pinzaron.

Naruto: "**El chakra es la energía de vida elemental que el ninja usa en su jutsu, es la fuente de todo su poder. El chakra esta compuesto por energía física la cual existe en todas las células de nuestro cuerpo y trabajan juntas y energía espiritual que es la fuente primordial del poder que es intensificada a través de entrenamientos y experiencia. Tenemos que combinar ambas energías para poder realizar un jutsu y la posición de manos concentra y descarga el chakra**"

Iruka quedo asombrado por la explicación del rubio.

Iruka: "**Muy bien pero igual pon atención a mis clases, podrías aprender mucho mas**"

Naruto: "**Gracias Iruka-sensei. Me olvide de decir algo ¿Podría decirlo?**"

Iruka: "**Adelante**"

Naruto: "**Existen otros tipos de chakra como el chakra natural y el chakra de los biju. Gracias**"

Esas ultimas palabras le dejaron muy impactado a Iruka.

Iruka pensó: "**Este niño sabe mucho. Creo que si sigue así sera un gran shinobi**"

Iruka: "**¿Entendieron la explicación de Naruto?**"

Toda los chicos respondieron que-**Si, pero ¿Qué es un biju?**-.

Iruka: "**Cuando sean mas grande los ****sabrán**"

Llego al medio día y sonó la campana del descanso. Todos se dirigieron a almorzar. El rubio se sentó debajo de un árbol a comer la comida que se preparo en la mañana. De repente apareció Hinata.

Hinata: "**¿Podría acompañarte en tu almuerzo?**"

El rubio al escuchar eso, en su cara comenzó a marcarse una sonrisa de felicidad"

Naruto: "**Por supuesto Hinata-Chan**"

El resto del día en la academia paso rápido y tranquilo. Una vez que termino, se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento pudo observar a unos 100 clones entrenando.

Naruto: "**Kurama ¿Ya terminaron de entrenar?**"

Kurama: "**Ya casi, solo falta que practiques tu taijutsu**"

Luego de hacer desaparecer todos los clones pudo sentir algo diferente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a sentir

Naruto: "**Kurama ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?**"

Kurama: "**Sientes eso porque tus clones entrenaron todo el día y ganaron mucha experiencia y eso es mucha información que entra en tu cuerpo cuando los haces desaparecer. La próxima hazlos desaparecer de apoco**"

Naruto: "**Y ahora me lo dices**"

Luego de que se le pasara el dolor, hizo aparecer un clon para entrenar su taijutsu. Al finalizar paso por unos locales que estaban de camino a su departamento y compro comida para prepararse. Luego de una deliciosa cena, se dio un ducha y se fue a dormir pero antes de hacerlo.

Kurama: "**Dentro de poco trataremos de despertar tus doujutsu**"


	4. Chapter 3: Pensando en el futuro

Disculpen por tardar tanto en publicar. Feliz navidad a todos espero que la hayan pasado bien. Aquí les dejo el capitulo.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Pensando en el futuro_**

Ya pasaron dos semana de haber empezado la academia, el rubio iba todos los días solo para estar con Hinata. En las semanas que pasaron, el rubio podía hacer 8 rasengan antes de quedar sin chakra ademas pudo aprender a usar ataques de elemento fuego y de viento, sin quedar exhausto por la cantidad de chakra que requerían esas técnicas, gracias a los clones de sombras que entrenaban toda la tarde ademas que por sus constantes entrenamientos de aumento y control del chakra, el rubio ya era capaz de realizar mas de 160 clones de sombras.

Una tarde después de la academia el rubio se encontraba entrenando su taijutsu con Kurama

Naruto: "**Kurama, te gane devuelta**"

Kurama: "**Claro porque ya sabes que movimientos utilizo**"

Naruto: "**Yo solo adivino tus movimientos**"

Kurama: "**No los adivinas. Tu cuerpo reacciona mas rápido que tu mente y eso te hace creer que estas adivinando. Esto pasa porque entrenas con un clon que yo estoy controlando y cuando lo haces desaparecer todos los movimientos que yo realizo son aprendidos por ti.** **En pocas palabras necesitas entrenar con alguien mas, tu taijutsu**"

Naruto: "**Pero ¿Quién va a querer entrenar conmigo?. Toda la aldea me odia**"

Kurama: "**Podrías decirle al Hokage y capaz que te designe un jounin para que te entrene**"

Naruto: "**Lo pensé pero se van a dar cuenta del poder que tengo y eso nos traería serios problemas. Estoy pensando en alguien ideal**"

Kurama: "**Sí, piensas en Hinata desde ya te digo que es una mala idea**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué? Sí ella es una gran luchadora en taijutsu**"

Kurama: "**Tiene un excelente taijutsu pero acuérdate que eso es dentro de varios años. Ahora solo tiene ocho y su taijutsu es muy pobre**"

Naruto: "**¿Qué haremos?**"

Kurama: "**Digo que intentemos despertar tus doujutsu y dejemos por el momento de lado el taijutsu**"

Naruto: " **Me parece una buena idea**"

Kurama: "**Mañana lo intentaremos. Vamos a descansar**"

Al día siguiente. El rubio hizo un clon de sombra en su departamento.

Naruto: "**Tu iras a la academia por mi. Solo has que Hinata la pase bien y si Iruka sensei te dice algo, solo discúlpate pero sigue haciendo lo mismo**"

Clon: "**Hai**"

Naruto: "**Toma el almuerzo. Tienes que comer porque si tenes hambre, ta va a doler el estomago y si te duele vas a desaparecer ademas seria raro que yo no comiera y llamaría mucho la atención, algo que no queremos**"

Clon: "**Hai**"

El clon se fue a la academia mientras que el rubio se fue al campo de entrenamiento a poder despertar su doujutsu.  
Cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento, Kurama sello el lugar con un domo. El rubio hizo unos 140 clones que rápidamente se fueron a entrenar. Unos cuantos aumentaban el chakra, otros mejoraban el control del chakra, los demás hacían técnicas de fuego y de viento. El rubio solo estaba en posición de loto tratando de despertar su doujutsu.  
Luego de dos horas los clones que entrenaban el aumento y control del chakra ya habían terminado. Los demás clones seguían entrenando técnicas de fuego mientras que el rubio se concentraba es el doujutsu pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo para poder desaparecer a sus clones. Esto lo enfado mucho porque sentia que lo iba a lograr. Una vez que los hizo desaparecer, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Unas tres horas mas tarde los demás clones terminaron de entrenar las técnicas de fuego y viento. El rubio devuelta tuvo que dejar su concentración para hacerlos desaparecer. Esta vez se enojo aun mas porque sentia que ya casi lo iba a despertar. Después de hacer eso, siguió entrenando.  
Pasaron varias horas y el rubio estaba concentrado y comenzaba sentir como cambiaban sus ojos pero de repente aparece el clon que se fue a la academia.

Naruto enojado: "**Todo el dia estuve apunto de lograrlo, solo que todas las veces los clones me interrumpen**"

El clon lo miro algo confundido y sonrió.

Clon: "**Espera a que veas esto**"

**FLASH BACK:**

Ese mismo día en la academia. Durante el almuerzo, Hinata estaba caminando cerca de la escalera y de golpe una multitud de niñas que gritaban y corrían para estar con Sasuke, la empujaron y comenzaba a caerse con dirección a la escalera pero antes de que se cayera, el rubio la sujeto y evito que eso pasara.  
Hinata al verlo, se puso colorada.

Clon: "**¿Estas bien Hina-chan?**"

Hinata: "** Gracias a ti, Naruto-kun estoy bien**"

Clon: "**Eso espero porque me hubiera sentido mal si algo malo te pasara**"

Hinata al escuchar eso se pudo aun mas colorada.

Hinata pensó: "**Él se preocupa por mi**"

El clon al ver que se puso muy colorada, pensó que se desmayaría. El clon la levanta a Hinata en un estilo nupcial y la deja sentada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Hinata: "**Naruto-kun ¿Soy importante para ti?**"

Clon: "**Hina-chan tu eres el motivo por el cual siempre estoy sonriendo, alegre y por el cual vengo a la academia todos los días todos los días**"

Después de decir eso, Hinata se puso mas colorada que nunca y se desmayo.

Clon: "**Creo que me pase**"

Una vez que termino la academia, el clon acompaño a Hinata a su casa. En el camino iban hablando pero en una de esas conversaciones Hinata se pone colorada de repente y sin motivo alguno.

Clon: "**¿Qué sucede Hina-chan? ¿Dije algo malo?**"

Hinata: "**No hiciste o dijiste nada malo. Lo que pasa es-es-es-es**"

Clon: "**¿Qué sucede Hina-chan?**"

Hinata: "**Es que me siento rara cuando estoy contigo y no se porque es**"

El clon al verla y notar que estaba colorada y muy nerviosa.

Clon: "**Se que sientes y yo siento lo mismo cuando estoy contigo Hina-chan**"

El clon agarra la mano de Hinata. Ella el al sentir eso gira y ve que el rubio le sonreía. En ese instante Hinata se vuelve a desmayar.

Clon: "**No otra vez. Debo pensar mejor antes de decir o hacer algo**"

El clon lleva a la desmayada Hinata hasta su casa. Luego de ahí se dirigió hacia en campo de entrenamiento.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Naruto al ver todo lo que paso y lo que Hinata dijo. De repente de marco una sonrisa en su cara y siguió entrenando. El rubio estaba totalmente relajado y reuniendo chakra en sus ojos. Paso solo unos minutos, el rubio comenzó a tener una sensación muy rara que provenía de sus ojos. Al abrirlos podía observar todo mas claramente pero todo transcurría mas lento. Se miro la mano y podía observar un aura que cambiaba en muchos colores, parecía un arco iris.

Kurama: "Felicidades Naruto, pudiste despertar el sharingan. Ahora desactivarlo o sino te quedaras sin chakra. Al principio no lo controlaras bien y consumirás mucho de tu chakra"

Naruto: "**¿Cómo lo hago?**"

Kurama: "**Solo detén tu red de chakra por un segundo y luego volverá a la normalidad tus ojos**"

El rubio detuvo su chakra un por un segundo y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Naruto: "**¿Es todo por hoy?**"

Kurama: "**No hay que entrenar mucho porque el exceso de entrenamiento hará que tu cuerpo comience a debilitarse en ves de fortalecerlo ademas ya es muy tarde**"

El sol se oculto y el rubio se dirigió a comer a Ichiraku's para variar.

Naruto: "**Buenas Noches**"

Ayame: "**Naruto-kun ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en la academia ninja? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?**"

Naruto: "**Me va bien en la academia, aprendo muchas cosas y ahora cocino muy rico, gracias a ti Ayame-chan**"

Ayame: "**Gracias Naruto-kun**"

Naruto: "**De nada. Dime Ayame-chan ¿Donde esta Teuchi?. Es que no lo veo**"

Ayame: "**Esta atrás, tirando la basura**"

Teuchi: "**Hola Naruto, hace mucho que no vienes por aquí. ¿Te preparo tu plato vegetariano?**"

Naruto: "**Hoy quiero variar, tráeme un ramen**"

Teuchi: "**A la orden**"

Luego de hablar y comer unos ramen, el rubio se dirigió al baño publico para poder relajarse en las aguas termales. Al entrar ve a unos siete hombre que estaban en las aguas termales. Los hombres al verlo, se levantaron y se fueron con caras de desprecio hacia el rubio.

Naruto: "**Odiaba que me miren como si fuera algún bicho raro y lo peor era que me dejaban solo...**"

Kurama: "**Naruto...**"

Naruto: "**Pero ahora se que nunca estuve solo, Kurama tu siempre estuviste a mi lado. Gracias Kurama**"

Kurama: "**No pienses en lo malo. Ya llegara tu momento y todos te van a mirar de diferente forma**"

Naruto: "**Lo bueno de que se fueron todos es que ahora tengo todo para mi solo y no tendré que esconder los dos sellos que tengo en mi cuerpo**"

Luego de un rato en la aguas termales, se fue a su departamento. En el camino a su departamento.

Kurama: "**Estaba pensando que pareces un alumno destacado en la academia**"

Naruto: "**Lo soy. Es que Ero-Sennin me enseño de todo. Lo que digo en la clase son las explicaciones que me daba porque las hacia simple, para que yo entienda**"

Kurama: "**Pero sí eres un estudiante destacado o medio, no podrás estar con Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi**"

Naruto: "**Nunca pensé eso pero capaz que me toque con Hinata**"

Kurama: "**Pero si no te toca con Hinata y te mandan con otro grupo. No podrás salvar a Tasuna, Sasuke de Orochimaru y si sigo pensando capaz que ni puedan pasar la prueba de Kakashi**"

Naruto: "**Sasuke y Sakura podrán pasar la prueba de Kakashi, de seguro a Tasuna le asignaran otro equipo pero creo que lo podrían salvar y de Orochimaru estaré atento y cerca para que no pueda colocar a Sasuke el sello maldito**"

Kurama: "**Sasuke y Sakura pasaron la prueba porque Kakashi te atrapo haciendo trampa y gracias a eso pudieron aprobar. Gracias al berrinche que hiciste ustedes fueron los guarda espalda de Tasuna ademas Kakashi es el único que puede serle frente a Sabuza y ningún shinobi mas podría vivir después de enfrentarse con Haku. ¿Cómo pretendes salvar a Sasuke de Orochimaru? Si estas en otro equipo vas a tener que estar atentos a tus nuevos compañeros y no tendrás tiempo para salvarlo.**"

Naruto: "**Nunca lo pensé de esa manera**"

Kurama: "**Mi consejo es que no sobre salgas en la academia para poder corregir los eventos en vez de cambiarlos**"

Naruto: "**Seria que debo dejar de hablar con Hinata**"

Kurama: "**No, puedes hablar y hacer otras cosas mas**"

Naruto: "**¿Otras cosas mas?. Eres un pervertido y yo que pensaba que Ero-Sennin era el único**"

El Kyubi se reía dentro de la mente del rubio.  
Una vez que llego a su departamento se fue derecho a la cama. El rubio quedo pensando en todo lo que le dijo Kurama.

Naruto pensó: "**Quiero salvar a las personas que son importantes para mi pero ademas quiero hacer las cosas bien. Pero sí voy con el equipo 7 se lo que va a pasar y podre evitar todos los inconvenientes y salvarlos.**"

Kurama: "**Naruto, acuérdate que nadie debe saber de mi poder hasta la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi o podrían sospechar que no controlas mi poder y eso terminaría en un gran problema**"

Naruto: "**Ya lo se**"

Kurama: "**Mi consejo es que sigas entrenando y cuando llegue la hora podrás demostrar el inmenso poder que posees**"

Naruto: "**Cambiando de tema. Estaba pensando en pedirle a Kurenai que me enseñe Genjutsu**"

Kurama: "**¿Genjutsu? ¿Por qué?**"

Naruto: "**Poseo un gran poder en ninjutsu y taijutsu pero mi punto débil siempre fue el genjutsu. Quiero aprenderlo para poder estar seguro que no caeré en ninguno y sera una técnica mas que podre usar**"

Kurama: "**Muy buena idea, nunca pensé que quisieras aprender a usar genjutsu**"

Naruto: "**Ademas con el sharingan que poseo sera mucho mas fácil el usar en genjutsu en batallas pero primero debo aprenderlo**"

Kurama: "**Me sorprendes Naruto. Te voy a visando que mañana intentaras invocar me"**

Naruto: "**¿Invocarte?¿Cómo? Necesito hacer un contrato para poder hacer eso**"

Kurama: "**Solo una persona pudo invocarme y fue el viejo rikudou. Madara y Obito también pudieron invocarme pero fue porque me controlaban con su sharingan. Mañana cuando estemos entrenando te diré con detalles como debes hacer para invocarme pero mientras tanto descasemos."**

Naruto: "**Esta bien, mañana te invocare**"

Después de terminar de hablar con su amigo biju, se durmió. Al otro día, después de desayunar y hacer el almuerzo para el y su clon. El rubio se fue a entrenar mientras que el clon se fue a la academia.  
Una vez que llego al área de entrenamiento, hizo unos 150 clones que rápidamente se fueron a entrenar lo mismo de siempre (aumento y control de chakra, jutsus elemento fuego, viento y rasengan). El rubio entrenaba para poder prolongar el tiempo del modo sennin. Luego de unas cinco horas, hizo desaparecer a los clones y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo.

Kurama: "**Como facilitan el entrenamiento los clones**"

Naruto: "**Sin ellos no podría haber progresado tanto**"

Kurama: "**Luego de comer, ve y habla al Hokage. Luego ven y seguiremos entrenando**"

Naruto: "**Bueno pero prefiero dejar clones de sobras para que prolonguen mas el tiempo en modo sennin**"

El rubio al terminar su almuerzo, hizo aparecer unos tres clones para que entrenaran mientra que el se dirigió a donde se encontraba el Tercer Hokage. El rubio se movía rápido por los techos de las casa para que nadie lo viera pero lo único que logro es llamar la atención de un Jounin que estaba leyendo un libro.

Hatake Kakashi pensó: "**Ese niño sí que es rápido. Ademas no veo que tenga cinta reguladora, debería estar en la academia todavía. Ese niño cuando sea genin sera igual de rápido que yo"**

Después no poder ver mas al rubio, Kakashi siguió leyendo su libro. El rubio al llegar a la torre Hokage, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Hokage. Al entrar ve al Viejo Hokage sentado y leyendo un libro.

Naruto: "**¿Tu también lees los libros de Ero-sennin?**"

Hiruzen oculto rápidamente en uno de los cajones de su escritorio el libro.

Hiruzen grito: "**¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?**"

Naruto: "**Cuando tenga menos tiempo golpeare la puerta** **pero ahora estoy apurado"**

Hiruzen: "**Naruto ¿Qué necesitas?**"

Naruto: "**Vengo a pedirle un favor**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Qué clase de favor?"**

Naruto: "**Quiero que le pida a Kurenai-sensie que me enseñe genjutsu**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Genjutsu?. Pero si apenas has empezado la academia, todavía ni te han enseñado todo la básico y quieres que le quite el poco tiempo que tiene libre a Kurenai para que te enseñe algo que ni siquiera lo has aprendido en la teoría y todo por un capricho tuyo**"

Naruto: "**¿Usted piensa que soy demasiado débil, que no se nada y que le haré perder el tiempo?**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto, no lo hagas mas ****difícil**"

Naruto: "**¿Como podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión?"**

Hiruzen: "**Naruto, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de ****opinión**"

Naruto: "**Se lo demostrare aquí y ahora**"

Naruto: "Jutsu clones de sombras"

El rubio hizo aparecer dos clones.

Hiruzen pensó: "**Pudo hacer dos clones de sombras perfectos. Igual no le dejare**"

Naruto: "**Antes de que diga algo le mostrare algo mas**"

El rubio se sentó y miraba al Hokage fijamente mientras que los clones hacían un rasengan.

Hiruzen pensó: "**Es imposible que pudiera intentar hacer eso y mucho menos que lo realice**"

Luego de unos segundo, los clones pudieron hacer el rasengan. Esto dejo impresionado a Hiruzen. Después de lograrlo se desvanecieron y Hiruzen miro al rubio. De pronto el rubio abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al Hokage.

Naruto: "**Sigue pensando que soy débil y que le haré perder el tiempo a Kurenai-sensei**"

Hiruzen: "**Le diré a Kurenai que te enseñe pero primero responde me una pregunta**"

Naruto: "**¿Qué?**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Quién te enseño eso?**"

Naruto: "**Cuando llegue el momento se lo ****diré**"

El rubio se fue rápido de la torre Hokage y dejo a Hiruzen pensando en lo que acabo de ver.

Hiruzen pensaba: "**No puedo creer que un niño de ocho años pueda hacer eso. Creo que dentro de unos años, Naruto cumplirá sus sueños. ¿Quién le habrá enseñado eso?**"

En el camino al lugar de entrenamiento.

Kurama grito: "**Naruto, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos. Cosas como esas puedes tener grandes problemas**"

Naruto: " **Solo quería mostrarle al viejo Hokage de lo que puedo hacer**"

Kurama: "** Vas a demostrárselo pero dentro de unos años no seas tan impulsivo. Vamos a tener suerte, si a partir de ahora no nos vigilan los AMBU**"

Naruto: "**Lo siento, se que me excedí pero no fue para tanto**"

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, el rubio hizo desaparecer a los clones que dejo entrenando para prolongar su tiempo en modo sennin.

Kurama: "**Bueno a pesar de todo el desastre que hiciste recién. Debemos seguir con el entrenamiento**"

Naruto: "**Disculpa Kurama y prometo que no haré algo parecido otra vez**"

Kurama: "**Esta bien, Naruto. Ahora a lo importante, debes invocarme**"

Naruto: "**¿Cómo?**"

Kurama: "**Solo has una invocación común, requiere las mismas posición de manos**"

El rubio se mordió el dedo y hizo las posiciones de manos, luego apoyo la mano en el piso. Una gran bola de humo apareció de golpe. Al disiparse podía verse un gran pergamino dorado decorado con colas de diferente color en su borde.

Kurama: "**Este es el pergamino de invocación de los biju. Para abrirlo debes colocar tu mano sobre el pergamino y solo se abrirá**"

El rubio puso su mano en el pergamino y luego de unos segundos, el pergamino se abrió.

Kurama: "**Ahora solo debes escribir tu nombre con sangre al igual que tus dedos y al final deja un poco de tu chakra en el pergamino"**

El rubio hace todo lo que le dijo Kurama y al final el pergamino brilla y desaparece.

Naruto: "**¿Qué paso?¿Eso era todo?**"

Kurama: "**Ahora intenta invocarme**"

Naruto se muerde el dedo, hace las posiciones de manos y invoca a Kurama. Hubo una gran explosión y de pronto el rubio pudo ver un zorro muy pequeño.

Naruto: "**Pensé que serias un poco mas grande**"

Kurama: "**Para poder invocarme en mi tamaño normal necesitas mucho chakra**"

Naruto: "**¿No es lo mismo invocarte que transformarme**?"

Kurama: "**Cuando me invocas, tu puedes seguir peleando mientras yo puedo hace otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, tengo mejor olfato y puedo rastrear mejor que cualquier perro o insecto y también puedo hacer ataques ademas no llamarías tanto la atención. En simples palabras seria como Akamaru"**

Naruto: "**Ahora entiendo. Bueno y ¿Qué entrenamos ahora?**"

Kurama: "**Suficiente por hoy**"

Naruto: "**Pero todavía tengo mucha fuerza ademas falta mucho para que termine la academia y no puedo dejar que nadie me vea**"

Kurama: "**Tienes que descansar porque mañana comenzaremos a entrenar para que puedas hacer el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken y otros ataque mas poderosos. Para que nadie te vea, solo transformarte en otro ninja**"

El resto del día paso rápido.

Al caer la noche, en la Torre Hokage.

Kakashi: "**¿Me mando a llamar Lord Hokage?**"

Hiruzen: "**Kakashi te mande a llamar porque quiero que realices una misión.**"

Kakashi: "**¿Qué debo hacer?**"

Hiruzen: "**Antes que todo. Necesito que pases desapercibido, que no le digas a nadie de esta misión y de que todo lo que descubras solo me lo informes a mi. ¿Entendiste?**"

Kakashi: "**Lo haré Lord Hokage. ¿En que consiste la misión?**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Quiero que vigiles a alguien?**"

Kakashi: "**¿A quién?**"

Hiruzen: "**Uzumaki Naruto**"

* * *

Espero que les guste. Disculpen la tardanza. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: El mapa del Fuinjutsu

Disculpen por haber dejado de lado el fic. Estaba sin ganas pero ahora publicare un capitulo nuevo cada semana.  
Disculpen los errores ortográficos o de redacción es que soy medio bruto escribiendo pero voy mejorando jaja.

Sin nada mas que decir. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: El mapa del Fuinjutsu**_

En la Torre Hokage.

Kakashi: "**Disculpe Lord Hokage pero Uzumaki Naruto es solo un niño que esta en la academia. ¿Por qué debo vigilar lo?**"

Hiruzen: "**Lo que te voy a decir, tiene que quedar entre nosotros y nadie mas debe saberlo**"

Kakashi: "**Nadie mas lo sabrá**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto me demostró habilidades que seria imposible para cualquier chico de su edad. Creo que Naruto esta en el nivel un chunin**"

Kakashi: "**¿A un chunin? Pero tiene como mucho ocho años. Dígame que habilidades le mostró**"

Hiruzen: "**Primero me demostró que tiene un gran control sobre su chakra y lo hizo escalando la pared y quedando boca abajo ademas me dijo que también podía caminar sobre el agua**"

Kakashi pensó: "**Eso es difícil hasta para un chunin**"

Hiruzen: "**Eso no es todo. Esta mañana vino a mi oficina, a pedirme que le diga a Kurenai para que le enseñe Genjutsu**"

Kakashi: "**¿Quiere aprender genjutsu?. Eso es muy elevado para cualquier niño. ¿Qué le dijo?**"

Hiruzen: "**Le dije que no porque es un niño y que no tenia la fuerza ni el conocimiento necesario para poder practicar eso**"

Kakashi: "**...**"

Hiruzen: "**Naruto quiso demostrar que estaba equivocado y quiso demostrarme lo**"

Kakashi: "**¿Demostrarse lo? ¿Cómo?**"

Hiruzen: "**Hizo dos perfectos clones de sombras pero lo mas sorprendente fue lo que hizo después**"

Kakashi pensó: "**Que un niño pueda hacer clones de sombras es sorprendente pero ¿Qué habrá echo después?**"

Hiruzen: "**Los clones de Naruto hicieron un rasengan**"

Kakashi: "**Disculpe Lord Hokage pero eso es algo imposible de hacer hasta para un Jounin**"

Hiruzen: "**Kakashi, es verdad lo que te acabo de decir, yo lo he visto**"

Kakashi: "**Le creo Lord hokage pero me es difícil pensar que un niño pueda realizar una técnica tan poderosa**"

Hiruzen: "**Kakashi no lo pierdas de vista y trata de averiguar quien le enseño esa técnica**"

Kakashi: "**A la orden**"

Hiruzen: "**Confió en ti Kakashi**"

El ninja que copia desapareció del lugar dejando una bola de humo.  
Desde la ventada de su oficina, Hiruzen miraba a la aldea y meditaba.

Hiruzen pensó: "**Espero que Kakashi no me traiga malas noticias**"

Al llegar la mañana, Naruto se levanto y se fue a desayunar mientras que afuera de su departamento, oculto entre los tejados estaba Kakashi.

Kurama: "**Naruto ¿Sientes ese chakra?**"

Naruto: " **Es Kakashi-sensei**"

Kurama: "**Es raro que este acá**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué lo dices?**"

Kurama: "**Es raro que este tan cerca de aquí, siendo tan temprano y después de lo que hiciste ayer enfrente del Hokage**"

Naruto: "**Es una casualidad. Debe ser imaginación tuya**"

Kurama: "**No estoy seguro pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando**"

Naruto: "**No te preocupes. Para que estés seguro voy a mandar a un clon a que camine por la aldea antes de ir a la academia**"

Kurama: "**Después de hacer el clon suprime rápidamente tu chakra para Kakashi no detecte tu chakra y el del clon, después dile a tu clon que al termina la academia venga aquí y que no vaya al área de entrenamiento. Así no sospechara nada y podremos entrenar tranquilo**"

Naruto: "**Me parece buena idea**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu clones de sombras**"

Naruto: "**Escuchan clon, quiero que vayas a la academia, una vez que termina. Ve directo a ayuda a Teuchi y una vez que termines ven para aquí. ¿Entendiste?**"

Clon: "**Hai**"

El clon se fue a dar una vueltas por la aldea seguido de Kakashi.

Kurama: "**Ya se fue**"

Naruto: "**Vamos**"

Kurama: "**No tan rápido. No quiero que causes mas problemas. Transformate en una persona común porque es capaz que otro Jounin o alguien mas que te este siguiendo te pueda ver y eso traería mas problemas**"

Naruto: "**Bueno, como tu digas Kurama**"

Naruto: "**Jutsu ****transformación**"

El rubio se transformo en un aldeano muy viejo. Después de eso, el rubio se fue al campo de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea.

Kakashi: "**Esta dando muchas vueltas. Podría ser que se dio cuenta que lo estoy siguiendo. Me alejare un poco para ver como reacciona**"

Kakashi se aleja un poco de Naruto pero sin dejar perder lo de vista.

Clon: "**Sí, me esta vigilando y creo que se dio cuenta que lo he notado por eso capaz se distancio un poco. Tratare de encontrar a Hinata por el camino entonces creerá que desde un principio esa fuera la razón por la que estuviese caminando por toda la aldea**"

El clon comenzó a caminar con dirección a la mansión Hyuga. Unas calles antes de llegar a dicha lugar, el rubio se encuentra con Hinata.

Clon: "**Hola Hina-chan**"

Hinata al verlo se puso colorada pero solo un poco.

Hinata: "**H-h-hola Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces por aquí?**"

Clon: "**Vine a buscarte para ir juntos a la academia**"

Al escuchar eso se pone aun mas colorada.

Hinata pensó: "**¿Él vino a buscarme? Soy importante para él**"

El clon le pone una mano en el hombro.

Clon: "**Hina-chan tranquila**"

Después de escuchar esas palabras y de sentir la mano del clon, Hinata se desmaya.

Naruto pensó: "**Debo medir mis acciones con Hinata porque fácilmente se desmaya**"

El clon acomoda a Hinata en su espalda para llevarla a la academia. Mientras tanto escondido en unos arboles, Kakashi observaba todo.

Kakashi: "**Solo estaba buscando a Hinata y yo que pensé que había notado que lo vigilaba**"

Kakashi lo vigilaba al rubio sin pensar que era un clon. Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio estaba por comenzar a entrenar.  
El rubio entro en su paisaje mental para poder hablar seriamente con Kurama.

Naruto: "**Kurama quisiera hacerte una pregunta**"

Kurama: "**¿Qué quieres saber?**"

Naruto: "**¿Cuando aprenderé a usar otros jutsus pero de otros elementos?. Es que ya domino perfectamente los jutsus de Viento y Fuego, quiero poder realizar mas jutsus. Entonces una vez que los sepa podre perfeccionar los por mi mismo y estar preparado para todo lo que va a pasar dentro de unos años**"

Kurama: "**Se de tus capacidades pero tienes que ir aprendiendo de a poco**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué?**"

Kurama: "**Por el momento tu cuerpo se esta acostumbrando a todos tus nuevas habilidades y sí tratas de dominar todos los jutsus de diferentes elementos en poco tiempo, tu cuerpo no soportaría la carga y podrías quedar sin la habilidad de almacenar chakra e incluso morir. Recién dentro de dos años seras capaz de poder dominar todos los jutsus de elementos, hasta entonces deberás perfeccionar lo que ya has aprendido y mejorar en lo que eres muy malo como genjutsu. ¿Ahora me entiendes?**"

El rubio al escuchar eso, se puso algo triste porque capaz no pueda salvar a Sasuke o al viejo Hokage.

Naruto: "**Te entiendo**"

Kurama al ver su tristeza, piensa rápido algo y le dice.

Kurama: "**Naruto tu podrás aprender todas las técnicas muy rápido, no te pongas mal en pensar cosas que todavía se pueden cambiar. Ademas** **ya que quieres perfeccionar y aprender una técnica nueva. Porque no tratas de realizar un jutsu con el elemento quemar**"

Naruto: "**¿Elemento Quemar?**"

Kurama: "**Exacto, el elemento quemar. Es el resultado de la fusión de los elementos viento y fuego. Trata de hacer una gran bola de fuego ígnea pero en vez de que sea de fuego tiene que ser del elemento quemar**"

Naruto: "**Bien entonces lo haré**"

Kurama: "**No tan rápido Naruto. Primero tienes que entrenar lo básico. Aumentar y controlar el chakra, prolongar en tiempo del modo sennin y después mejorar los jutsus de viento y fuego. Una vez que termines todo eso recién podrás intentarlo**"

El rubio hizo aparecer unos 150 clones y se dispuso a entrenar. Mientras tanto el clon estaba llegando a la academia y al lado de el una ya recuperada Hinata.

Kakashi: "**Ya están cerca de la academia. Me iré a ver quien es su sensei y hablare con el**"

El ninja que copia se dirigió a la academia y pudo ver a Iruka.

Kakashi: "**Disculpa Iruka, por las dudas no sabrás cual es el aula y el sensei a cargo de Naruto**"

Iruka: "**¿Qué hizo ahora?**"

Kakashi: "**Nada. Solo quería saber**"

Iruka: "**Su aula es la 1B y yo soy el sensei a cargo de él y de toda la clase**"

Kakashi: "**Iruka vigila a Naruto y dime cualquier cosa extraña que pase o diga. Solo me lo dirás a mi y a nadie mas ademas nadie debe saber de esta ****conversación**"

Iruka: "**Muy bien, te informare cualquier cosa que pase. ¿Por qué lo estas vigilando?**"

Kakashi: "**Lord Hokage no me dijo el motivo, solo pidió que lo vigile**"

Iruka: "**Esta bien. Me voy porque casi ya es hora de empezar las clases**"

Las clases en la academia empezaron.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage. Hiruzen siente que golpean su puerta.

Hiruzen: "**Pase**"

Kakashi: "**Buenos días, Lord Hokage**"

Hiruzen: "**¿Tan rápido conseguiste información sobre Naruto?**"

Kakashi: "**No, solo vine a informarle que Iruka lo vigilara en la academia y después me dirá sí descubre algo**"

Hiruzen: "**Kakashi te dije que era una misión secreta y nadie mas debería saberlo**"

Kakashi: "**Con todo respeto Lord Hokage pero yo confiaría mi vida a Iruka y no le dije los detalles de porque lo estamos vigilando ademas seria raro que un jounin vigile todo el día a un niño. Eso ultimo traería muchas sospechas**"

Hiruzen: "**Espero que no te equivoques**"

Kakashi: "**Por cierto, Naruto solo fue a buscar a Hinata y se fue a la academia sin hacer nada raro**"

Hiruzen: "**Acuérdate que tienes que mantenerme informado**"

Kakashi: "**Hai**"

Al medio día Kakashi fue a ver si Iruka tiene algo de que contarle mientras que el rubio termino de entrenar lo básico pero le falta seguir mejorando sus jutsus de viento y fuego.

Kakashi: "**Iruka ¿Paso algo raro?**"

Iruka: "**Nada, solo se paso toda la clase hablando con Hinata y durmiendo un poco**"

Kakashi: "**Gracias Iruka. No lo pierdas de vista"**

Iruka: "**Bueno Kakashi**"

Iruka pensó: "**Naruto ¿Qué habrás echo para que el Hokage mande a Kakashi para que te vigile?**"

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento, el rubio tomo un descanso para almorzar.

Kurama: "**Naruto estuve pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana**"

Naruto: "**Kurama quiero comer tranquilo**"

Kurama grito"**¡Baka! Es para que puedas aprender mas cosas pero sino te importa. No te lo digo**"

Naruto: "**Lo siento Kurama**"

Kurama: "**Bueno. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que entrenes fuinjutsu**"

Naruto: "**¿Entrenar eso no alteraría mi chakra?**"

Kurama: "**No, porque son técnicas de sellado y no tiene nada que ver con los tipos de chakra. Solo requiere entrenamiento y una gran habilidad para realizar**"

Naruto: "**Ah! Termino de comer y lo comenzamos a entrenar**"

Kurama: "**No creo que podamos comenzar a entrenar tan pronto**"

Naruto: "**Eh! ¿Por qué?**"

Kurama: "**Para entrenar primero hay que encontrar el lugar donde están los pergaminos sobre Fuinjutsu**"

Naruto: "**¿Dónde los encontraremos y por donde empezamos a buscar?**"

Kurama: "**Después de entrenar iremos a un lugar que solo estuviste una vez en toda tu vida**"

Pasaron las horas y el sol se estaba ocultando. El clon de Naruto estaba acompañando a Hinata a su casa pero siendo vigilado por Kakashi.

Kakashi: "**Creo que esto tomara mas tiempo de lo que pensaba**"

Mientras Naruto termino de entrenar, se transformo en un anciano y se dirigió a su departamento. Estando a unas calles de su departamento, el rubio se detuvo.

Naruto: "**¿Qué sucede kurama?**"

Kurama: "**¿Te acuerda de lo que hablamos al medio día?**"

Naruto: "**Eh! Eh!. ¿Sobre el fuinjutsu?**"

Kurama: "**Exacto, chico**"

Naruto: "**¿Ya vamos a ir a ese lugar?**"

Kurama: "**Si, no hay un mejor momento que este**"

Naruto: "**Bueno, vamos**"

Kurama guió a Naruto hasta una casa que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. El rubio al verla comenzó a recordar buenos momentos.

Kurama: "**Llegamos**"

Naruto: "**¿Por qué me traes aquí?**"

Kurama: "**Kushina era una Uzumaki y los de su clan crearon el 80% de los fuinjutsu y también porque Minato era el mejor en estas técnicas. Podría ser que tu padre allá guardado algunos pergaminos para que tu puedas entrenar y capaz que uno de esos pergaminos nos pueda decir donde se encuentran los demás**"

El rubio entro en la casa donde vivían sus padres. La casa estaba a oscuras, llena de polvo y telarañas pero al rubio no le importo eso. Naruto camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a los dormitorios . Al entrar a una pequeña oficina pudo ver que había un cuadro con un muchas fotos de Minato y Kushina. Al verlo comenzó a llorar.

Kurama: "**¿Estas bien chico?**"

Naruto: "**Si Kurama. No te preocupes. Solo estaba recordando los únicos momentos que pase con ellos**"

Kurama: "**No te sientas mal porque los podrás ver de nuevo**"

Naruto: "**¿Los podre ver de nuevo? ¿Cómo?**"

Kurama: "**Mas adelante te lo diré. Ahora debemos buscar algo que nos indiquen donde están los pergaminos**"

Naruto: "**¿Por donde empezamos?**"

Kurama: "**Busca por el escritorio y luego por los estantes. Sí, no encontramos nada deberemos usar un método de búsqueda mas complejo**"

Luego de revisar por toda la oficina y no encontrar ni el mas pequeño rastro de pergaminos.

Naruto: "**Busque por todos lados y no hay nada. ¿Qué hacemos ahora Kurama?**"

Kurama: "**Trataremos de activar el rinnengan. Concentra chakra en tus ojos**"

Naruto: "**Todavía no practicamos eso**** pero lo intentare**"

El rubio comenzó a reunir chakra en sus ojos. Luego de 10 minutos, Naruto pudo activar el rinnengan.

Kurama: "**Ahora concentra un poco mas de chakra en ellos**"

Naruto: "**Pero ya active el rinnengan**"

Kurama: "**Hazlo rápido lo que te ordeno porque vas a quedar sin chakra"**

El rubio reunió un poco mas de chakra en sus ojos y de repente en rinnengan que poseía paso a ser un byakugan.

kurama: "**Naruto, apúrate y mira por toda la casa. Rápido porque estas gastando mucho chakra**"

Naruto observo toda la habitación y luego el resto de la casa. De repente ve que en una de las paredes esta escondida una puerta.

Naruto: "**¡La encontré!**"

Kurama: "**Bien, Naruto. Desactiva el byakugan, deteniendo tu chakra por unos segundos. Hazlo rápido**"

El rubio hace volver a la normalidad sus ojos.

Naruto: " **Gaste mucho de mi chakra. Dime ¿Cómo puedo tener el byakugan?**"

Kurama: "**El byakugan al igual que el sharingan descienden del rinnengan y como eres el nuevo rikudou puedes tenerlo pero cuesta mucho chakra activarlo y tenerlo por cierto tiempo**"

Naruto: "**¡Ah!**"

Kurama: "**Vamos a ver esa puerta en la pared**"

Al llegar a la pared y observar vieron que para poder abrir necesitaban un poco de sangre de Naruto.

Kurama: "**Chico, para abrir necesita esto necesitas un poco de tu sangre**"

Naruto se muerde el dedo y lo pasa por la pared. De golpe la puerta se abre y pueden ver que es una escalera. El rubio comenzó a bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar a otra puerta, la cual abrió y pudo ver un cuarto enorme que se encuentra debajo de la casa.

Kurama: "**Ahora es solo cuestión de buscar y encontrar**"

Luego de varios minutos, el rubio se dirige a un mueble que estaba lleno de polvo. Al quitar un poco el polvo pudo observar un sello.

Kurama: "**Es otro sello al cual debes utilizar tu sangre de nuevo**"

Naruto paso su dedo con sangre por la puerta del mueble. El sello brillo y desapareció dejando abrir la puerta del mueble. Adentro se encontraba una gran cantidad de pergaminos y kunai especiales de Minato.  
El rubio comenzó a mirar pergamino por pergamino y no encontraba nada que le sirva, hasta que vio uno que contenía los secretos del Hirashin no jutsu y otro que mostraba un pedazo del mapa de Uzushiogakure pero nada mas. El rubio agarro los dos pergaminos y los kunai de su padre.

Naruto: "**Debemos apurarnos porque ya es tarde y mi clon no va a durar mucho mas tiempo porque me queda poco chakra debido a los doujutsu**"

Kurama: "**Bueno Naruto**"

Al llegar a su apartamento nota que su clon todavía no llego. El rubio se pudo a ver el pergamino del Hirashin y un rato después llega su clon.

Naruto: "**¿Qué tal el día?**"

Clon: "**Ya lo veras sabrás**"

El clon desaparece y Naruto ve que antes de entrar a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata le da un beso en la mejilla, después vio que Kakashi lo siguió casi todo el día.

Kurama: "**Naruto, estaba pensando y creo que seria bueno descifrar el mapa. Ademas dentro de una semana iremos a donde era Uzushiogakure a ver el tema de los pergaminos de Fuinjutsu**"

Naruto: "**Bueno Kurama**"

Los días pasaron y Naruto descubrió con ayuda de Kurama la clave para ver la ubicación de los pergaminos. Mientras tanto Kakashi vigilaba atentamente al rubio sin saber que era un clon.  
El rubio siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que llego el día de irse a Uzushiogakure.

En la torre Hokage.

Hiruzen: "**Kurenai tengo una misión muy importante que darte**"

Kurenai: "**¿De que se trata Lord Hokage?**"

Hiruzen: "**Quiero que enseñes genjutsu a Naruto Uzumaki**"

Kurenai: "**¿Eso es todo Lord Hokage?**"

Hiruzen: "**No, también quiero que lo vigiles muy bien y trata de averiguar quien esta entrenando a Naruto. Kakashi te dará el resto de la información**"

Kurenai: "**Bueno Lord Hokage**"

Hiruzen: "**Esto es muy secreto. Solo debes informarme a mi de cualquier novedad y nadie mas debe saberlo**"

Kurenai: "**Entiendo mi Lord**"

* * *

Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews.


End file.
